


Love Bites

by CyberMum



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMum/pseuds/CyberMum





	Love Bites

Chaotica's Bride surveyed her domain  
And laughed with delight as her erstwhile swain   
Grimaced and writhed in frustration and pain  
As he fought for his life, it turned out, all in vain.

"I cannot imagine what really transpired  
Is he done in for sure, or simply re-wired?"  
"He's dead as a doormat, in fact he's expired."  
"Now how did you do that?" young Proton inquired.

Arachnia gave Captain Proton a glance  
And took a decidely captain-like stance  
She growled at the boy "Watch your mouth smarty-pants  
I'm Chaotica's Bride - I'm the queen of romance."

And with that the Queen strode out of the hall  
Her stride like a tigress - a hungry Bengal.  
She knew who she wanted no question at all  
No parameters, rules, or that damned protocol.

She sharpened her nails and adjusted her collar  
She asked the computer to turn on some Mahler.  
She marched with a purpose, she seemed even taller  
She knew in her heart that she was an enthraller...

Our Lady of Spiders crept up on her prey  
Who had no idea it was his last day...  
So what goes the best with some tender 'Kotay?  
She would recommend a fine Pouilly-Fume.

~*~


End file.
